


Hero king

by LevyFai



Series: Disney's Hetalia [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is the heir to the kingdom of Hetalia. He is raised in the castle and tells everyone he is going to be a hero. all that changes when his father dies and he runs way.  Somewhat based on the Lion king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hero king

Cast:

Mufasa- Prussia/Gilbert

Sarbi- Canada/Mathew

Simba- America/Alfred

Scar-France/Francis

Nala- England/ Arthur

Nala's parents- Helsinki/Bella and Scotland/Alistair

Zazu- Germany/ Ludwig

Rafiki- Ancient Britannia / Victoria

Timon-S. Italy/ Romano

Pumbaa- N. Italy/ Feliciano

hyenas: Russia/Ivan, Romania/Vladimir, and China/Yao

X

The kingdom of Hetalia was in great celebration, this was because the king and his queen had finally produced an heir. Today was to be the day that the small prince would be shown to the world. The castle was also in the bustle getting ready for the guests that were set to attend the ceremony. One man with slick back blond hair was giving orders to the servants.

“Lord Ludwig, we haven't found him yet.” a servant told the man.

“Thank you, please check again.” he replied a frown on his features.

“Ludwig?” a female voice asked.

The man turned around to see a woman with snow-blond hair. The said woman was dressed in a white shirt and black breeches. In her arms was a small toddler in her arms, who was dressed in a white sleeping dress. His blond hair was wild and his head was on the woman's shoulder.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile, then saw the look in the woman's eyes and he a frown.

“If you're asking about the king, I don't know where he is yet.”

“I know, but I was looking for my husband have you seen him?”

“No, I haven't yet.”

“Great.” the woman replied with a frown.

“I'm sorry Belle, but if you don't mind me asking but..”

“I just needed someone to watch Arthur while I got dressed and help Matthew get ready. I can't keep my eyes on him as I'm putting clothes on, and my parents aren't due to come yet..”

Ludwig nodded, then as if Bella summoned the two by her complaint, both the king and his head knight were walking into the hallway.

“Kesese, that was a good one Alistair...”

“Thank ye, I was saving it..”

Both blondes frowned, Ludwig looked at the two. The two seemed to feel their stares, and the looked to see them. They laughed nervously, as Bella looked at Ludwig. He nodded and Bella gently took Arthur and placed him the German's arms. Then cracked her knuckles and quickly walked up to the two alphas. While Ludwig covered Arthur's eyes and ears.

X

Queen Mathew was smiling at his baby, it had been only a few days since he gave birth. He was a little bit weak but he could still stand. He started to play with his son's hair when the door opened and Bella came in dressed in a light blue gown and her hair in a braid which was pulled back into a bun. She walked over to him and hugged him, then they both looked at the small bed and the prince.

“Thank goodness he takes after you in looks.”

“I know, but I have a feeling he's going take after his father..”

“But isn't that what having a child means?”

“I guess your right, and he's mine, and healthy.”

“That's all you can ask for, let's get you ready.”

“Right.”

Matthew smiled as his friend helped him put on the dress he was supposed to wear because of his status of being both omega and the queen. The dress was made of colors of the kingdom and his husband, black and white. Once he was dressed Bella did his hair and smiled as she put on his necklace, the same that she wore.

“Thank you, Belle.”

“Your welcome.”

“Bella I'm nervous..”

“Not as much as Gilbert, and don't worry you have a healthy son and strong husband, show them off.”

“Like you do with Arthur and Alistair.”

“Correction what Alistair does to me and Arthur, you know I don't like to be in the spotlight.”

“I do know.”

“And now if you excuse me I need to make sure my husband and son are ready, as you know Victoria is coming..”

“Oh, I almost forgot that the wise woman was your mother-in-law..”

“I know, which makes me eager to make sure my mate and son are ready.”

“Then go, I know how hard to make the ones you love to get ready in time.”

“Thank you my queen, and I might add I already took care of the king, he's with lord Ludwig getting ready.”

“Oh, and who was the person that taught him and Alistair the lesson this time?”

“Myself and Ludwig was kind enough to hold Arthur.”

“I'll keep him in mind when I want to talk to my husband.”

Bella just laughed as she left the queen and his son.

X

All the lords and ladies of Hetalia and surrounding lands watched as Victoria presented the young prince. The wise woman wore robes of golden and white, her red hair in a bun as she held the small baby in her hands. Her eyes went to the queen and king smiling at their small son. Then her eyes went to her own son and his mate holding their small baby boy.

She then proceeded to mark the young prince as heir by using a small fruit which he smeared over the baby's forehead. Then after patting his bottom a few times, she presented the prince to the rest of the world. Everyone cheered, but king Gilbert noted that not everyone was there, he looked at Ludwig who nodded also. Their half-brother Francis wasn't their even though he should be.

X

Francis was playing with one of the many maids in the place, when he was interrupted by the voice of Ludwig.

“Didn't your Mutti teach you not to play with omega's feelings?”

“Ah, isn't it my petite brother Ludwig.”

“Yes, and I hope you know that you missed Prince Alfred's presentation.”

“Oh yes, I forgot our dear brother's baby.”

“As the 2nd eldest you should have been the first in line.”

“I was until that brat was born..”

“That brat is my son, and your next king Francis.” Gilbert growled walking into the room.

“Brother.” Ludwig relaxed as the king came in with a frown on his usually smiling face.

“Ah, Gilbert..”

“I was wondering why you didn't come to see my son.”

“I was busy, besides you know I don't like crowds, at least with alphas in it.”

“Yes, we know that very well.” Ludwig replied with a frown.

“And if I was king, we all know that I would be loved by all.”

“IS THAT A CHALLANGE?” Gilbert growled at his brother and was ready to fight him.

“No, mon brother but, merrily an idea.” he replied walking out the door.

“In looks and smarts I have the lions share, but in brute strength well that's my brothers forte.” he whispered mostly to himself.

“I don't like it.”

“I know, but he's still our brother, besides I need to get back to Mattie before he gets mad at me for staying away too long.”

“Right, we must get to the party.” the two brothers left smiling at what the future held for the kingdom.


	2. your kingdom

12 years later

It was early in the morning and a pair of small feet were running towards the king and queen's chamber. The small figure that the feet belong to was smiling as he quietly opened the door to the room. He saw the two figures laying on the bed and deiced to jump into the bed screaming.

“Vatti, Vatti, it's time..” the small blond said with his smile jumping on his father.

“Your son is awake.” the king groaned to this wife.

“Gil, before sunrise he's yours remember.” Matthew replied turning his back on his husband to go back to sleep.

“Traitor.” he hissed at his mate.

“Vatti, you promised..”

“So I did, okay how about you wake up Alistair so he can help?”

“Okay.” the young boy said as he ran to get his favorite knight out of bed.

“You didn't just send our son to Alistair and Bella.”

“Why what could happen?”

“We both know what will happen Alistair and Bella are trained to fight, and if they're woken up by something they don't know they'll attack.”

“Think of it as training for the boy.”

“Yea, but I'm not protecting you from Bella.”

“Birdie..”

“Then you better go stop your son.”

Gilbert nodded and rushed out of bed, the three things he feared in the palace were: 1) his wife without syrupy, 2)Ludwig getting mad at him, and finally getting on the nerves of Bella. So he quickly went after his son to save both himself and Alfred from that anger.

X

Alfred was walking with his father, his golden hair flying in the breeze. They were walking on a hill which they rode to on his father's horse. Alfred smiled as he looked around the land, turning back to his father and smiled.

“Vatti, this is awesome.”

“I know, that's why I'm awesome too.” Gilbert said with a smile.

“Miss Bella says you say that to get on people's nerves.”

“She's just mad that I got it right.”

“Really.”

“Yes, but this stays between you and me, we don't want Bella to be mad at us.”

“Yea, she gets's even scarier than uncle Ludwig gets mad.”

“Yea, and she's a mild form of your mother.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and so when you find your omega mate remember this, they are always right, no matter what you think.”

“That sounds dumb...”

“It will keep you alive.” Gilbert replied holding his son's shoulders.

“Okay..”

“Good boy.” _My line will be safe, he needs to get it, if not Arthur is going to murder him for something stupid when they're older._

Then Gilbert stood up and put the boy on his shoulders. Alfred's eyes went wide when he saw the whole kingdom. He looked down at his father and asked. 

“All this is ours?” 

“Everything the light touches.” 

Alfred nodded and looked a little more, he then saw a dark valley at he edge of their land. 

“What about that shadow place?” 

He put Alfred down and knelt to look into his son's eyes. A serious frown was on his face as he told his son. 

“You must never go there Alfred, that is not part of our kingdom, it's  dangerous so promise me that you will not go the re under any circumstances.” 

“ Yes, sir..” 

“On your honor as a hero.” 

“On my honor.” 

“Good.” 

“Your Majesty, so this is where you been.” the two looked to see Ludwig riding up to them. 

“Uncle Ludwig.” 

“Luddy, what's the matter?”   
“What's the matter, the matter is that this morning there was an important meeting with all the barons, and who wasn't there the king. I had to step in and take their reports. I have them here so I can read them to you.” Ludwig said his face a little red.

Gilbert sat down on a rock. 

“So let's hear it.” 

“Right..” 

Alfred got board after the first three sentences his uncle spoke. So he deiced that he was going to play hero. He was playing with his toy sword, practicing his skills when his father tapped him on the shoulder. 

“What ya doing?” 

“Practicing my sword fighting.” 

“Really, let an old pro show you how it's done.” he drawled out his own blade and stood straight up. He faced Ludwig and coughed causing the blond to turn. 

“What are you doing?” 

“A sword lesson brother.” 

“Ah, right a sword lesson..wait.” 

“To late, defend yourself brother.” 

Thus started a sword fight between brothers. Ludwig telling Gilbert they should stop each time he defends against Gilbert's thrust. All the while Alfred was cheering for his father to beat his uncle. The time was short lived when a messenger came up to the three. 

“My lord Ludwig, my king, Shadow Knights are on the Western side of Hetalia.” 

“Ludwig take my son home.” 

“Yes.” 

“Wait, I can help vatti.” Alfred replied but his father already left with the messenger. 

“Don't worry kind, soon you'll be able to go with your father to chase out the vermin.” 

Alfred nodded and got on Ludwig's horse and looked down to the ground as they rode back to the palace. 

X

“ Uncle Francis guess what I'm going to be king.” Alfred told his other uncle as they were walking in the garden.

“Is that so?” 

“Yes, but uncle what does that make you?” 

“A playboy.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing, so your papa should you the whole kingdom?”   
“Yea.”

“Even the Shadowland?” 

“No.” 

“That's good a dragon graveyard.” 

“A dragon graveyard.” 

“Yes, but you must promise me you won't go, I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to you.” 

“I won't.” 

“Good boy.” 

Alfred then ran to find his mother, and Francis smiled knowing that his nephew was going to take his bait and head to the graveyard. 


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was with queen Matthew and his mother embowering. At least, he was embowering while his mother and queen were fixing some of their mates clothes. Arthur was a little envious on how the two could do complex stitches and he was having trouble with simple stitches which he used to put the design on the scarf he was stitching.

“Arthur, how are you coming along?”

“I don't know..mum, I don't think I'm going to be good at this..”

Bella looked over at her son's design, she smiled and kissed his head.

“Yer doing it wonderfully, there aren't any bumps that shouldn't be there.”

“But isn't like yours or queen Matthew's…”

“Arthur do you know I learned to sew?”

Arthur shook his head.

“I learned when my big brothers came home with wounds and then from yer father. If your stitches are strong and stop bleeding its good idea to have them. I pray that you never have to learn that way. That's why Matthew and myself deiced to teach you by embowering which you're very good at.”

“But you two do it flawless..”

“Arthur, were mending our mate's pants you are making a scarf. We would gladly switch you but we don't want to punish you.” Matthew replied with a small smile as he showed the boy a pair of the kings pants.

“Oh.”

“Beware, my dear sweet boy, when you get an alpha you'll have to deal with this.”

Arthur paled and held his mother for dear life.

“Don't worry dear, I'm sure that your alpha won't be as bad as your father or the king..”

Matthew laughed at this and Bella gave him a pleading smile.

“Yes, your mother's right.”

Arthur smiled and went back to his work when the door was slammed opened and Alfred ran into the room. Both Arthur and his mother frowned while Matthew hid his smile with his hand. It was true that both Bella and Arthur like quiet and the king to be wasn't one to be quiet, which got on the two's nerves.

“Arthur, are you done, I want to show you something amazing?”

“Can it wait I'm embowering..”

“But you gotta see this it's awesome it's the..”

“What is it, Alfred?” Mathew asked as he pulled the small boy to him, cleaning a little smudge on his face.

“Ah mom stop it, I want Arthur to go with me to the marketplace..”

“The Marketplace, what's so special that you want me to see there?” Arthur asked with a frown.

“I tell you when we get there.”

“Really?”

“Now Arthur, I'm sure that Alfred isn't going to lead you into trouble,” Bella said with a smile her eyes on the alpha.

“Yes mam, I'll protect Artie.”

“It's Arthur.” both Arthur and Bella said at the same time.

“Good but just in case, I think Ludwig should go with you.”

“But mom...”

“We could wait for Alistair I'm sure that he would like to come,” Bella said with a knowing smile.

“No, uncle Ludwig would be fine.”

“Good.”

X

The three were walking to the marketplace, Ludwig watching his two young charges who were whispering. He sighed and looked at the other people in the marketplace.

“So where are we going?”

“The dragon graveyard.”

“A dragon what?”

“Graveyard.”

“And you think that's a good place to go?”   
“Are ya chicken?”

“No.”

“Then come with me.”

“Alright but, how do get away from Ludwig?”   
“Leave it to me.”

“Well it's good to see you two getting along, it will help you when you two are older,” Ludwig said with a smile.

“What do you mean?” Alfred asked looking at his uncle.

“You two are pledged to be married.”

“What!?” the two shouted at the same time.

“Yes.”

“But he's like my older brother...” Alfred whined.

“And he's dirty..” Arthur replied with disgust.

“You'll change your mind in a couple of years.”

“No way.” they both replied together.

Ludwig just shook his head, the two were acting like when their parents at first when they married.

“It's tradition.”

“When I'm king that's the first thing that is going to go.”

“Really?” Ludwig said with a smirk.

So started an argument which caused Ludwig to lose his two charges in the crowd. Alfred in seeing this took Arthur's hand and they headed to the graveyard.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you know where you're going, Alfred?” Arthur asked.

“Of course, I memorized where the graveyard was when Vatti showed me the kingdom.”

“But you two were on a hill, we aren't.”

“And we're here,” Alfred said with a smile which turned to a nervous laughter when he saw the bones.

“Well, alphas first.”

“Why?”

“you're the one who brought me here to show me this.”

“But you're older.”

“How about you both turn around and head back home.”

The two pale and they looked up to see the blond with a frown on his place.

“Hello, uncle.”

“Don't hello uncle me, we're way out of land's borders.”

He tried to push the two away, but Alfred frowned and turned back.

“Kings, don't take orders from uptight adviser..”

“Yes, they do and you're coming back with me.”

“Ah, and we wanted to play with the prince.” a cold voice said.

Ludwig was quick to put the two small children behind him a trio of men walked over to them.

“Uncle..who?”

“Shadow knights.” he said with a hushed tone trying to walk the two back.

“But why are we walking away, you said they're vermin.”

“Vermin are we, we don't like that da?”   
“Boys, run,” he told him as he attacked the three.

The two followed his orders and ran, and they heard the men following them and Ludwig fighting.

X

“Alfred, why did I listen to you?”

“You make it sound that this is all my fault.”

“Because it is.”

“Don't worry Arthur, I'll protect you..”

“And who'll protect you, you are the heir.”

“But your an omega..”

“My mum is an omega and she can fight, and so can your mum.”

“I know that..”

“Then why did you say that you need to protect me?”

“Because I'm an alpha...”

“Oh, so your one of those alphas.”

“What do you mean one of those alphas?”

Their argument was interrupted when the three knights cornered them. Alfred pushed Arthur behind him and drawled out his sword.

“I order you to leave us alone.”

The three laughed and the tallest one smiled and walked over to the two.

“Do you really think you can stop us, boy, we need to teach you a lesson Da?”

“I order you to leave.” a voice along with Alfred's voice shouted.

Arthur and Alfred looked to see their fathers both with frowns. Alistair went to the two children along with Ludwig. Alistair took Arthur into his arms and covered his eyes as Gilbert attacked the knights. The three quickly left leaving the fathers and children alone.

“What great timing brother..”

“We need to go, and I need to talk my son.”

Alfred had a bad feeling when his father gave him a hardened glare.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur followed Gilbert, as Arthur was taken to his parents by Ludwig. Alfred was looking down following his Vatti's footsteps. He couldn't help but notice how big they were compared to his, he was paying so much attention that he hit the older man's back.

“Vatti..”

“What were you thinking?”

“I...”

“Not only did you disobey me, you but Arthur in danger.”

“I know..”

“Do you know what would have happened if I wasn't there?”

“Vatti..”

“Your mother and Bella would have been heart broken.”

“I wanted to be like you.”

This caused Gilbert to stop and look at his son. He could see the small tears in his eyes, he sighed and knelt down pulling him into a hug.

“I don't want you to be like me, I want you to be your awesome self.”

“But..”

“Alfred, I'm telling you what my father told me, you will be king, but be the king that you believe yourself to be.”

“Wow, that sounds like something Mutti would say..”

“Hey, I can have my moments.”

“Yep,” Alfred replied smiling at his vatti.

“Okay, let's get back, your mother is worried about you.”

Gilbert paled and laughed nervously, as he led his son back to the palace.

X

Matthew was pacing back and forth waiting for his son and husband. Bella and Alistair had already taken Arthur to their rooms. He could swear that he heard the soft scolding of Bella and disappointed undertones of Alistair as the left.

When the said two entered the room Matthew pulled the two into a hug.

“Hey, Birdie.”

“Don't, I thought I almost lost our son, and I feel that it was somehow your fault.”

“Birdie..”

“Mutti, don't be mad at Vatti.”

“I'm not, but I'm disappointed in you young prince.”

“Mutti, I'm sorry.”

“I know, but still you're going to be helping Bella and myself with some weaving tomorrow.”

“But Mutti..”

“Or you can train with Alistair.”

Alfred swallowed, he knew that Alistair was a hard teacher. He was always winded up sore when the man taught him about sword fighting. He didn't want to know how sore he was going to be if he took his mother's offer because he knew Alistair was very protective of his wife and son.

“No, I'll stay with you, Mutti.”

“Good Boy.”

Gilbert smiled at his son and mate's hug.

“This is a view I love to see.”

“Come join us Vatti.”

Gilbert nodded and held his family tight as if it was the last time they would see them.


	6. Chapter 6

Alistair was watching his son and wife worked on weaving along with the young prince. The alpha wasn't going to let his son or the prince out of his sight. This was a little annoying to both Bella and Queen, but they understood it.

Arthur was looking between Alfred and his father, his hands shaking. Bella sighed and looked at her mate. The three watched as the two were locked in a battle of wills. Arthur sighed and went back to weaving, he already knew who would win.

“Alright, I need to take a walk, would you like to come with me, Alfred?”

The omegas looked at Alfred, who swallowed. The young alpha knew that this was some kind of test. He looked at his mother who gave him a sportive look, which gave him courage. He was about to answer when the door opened and there stood Francis.

“Lord Francis,” Alistair stated standing between the alpha and the omegas.

“Hello Alistair, I need to speak to the young prince..”

“Why?”

“I don't need to explain myself to you,” Francis replied.

Alistair growled as Bella placed Arthur behind her. Alfred frowned, it was just his uncle why were both Alistair and Bella acting like he was a threat. He looked at his uncle who seemed to be smiling, he walked over to his uncle.

“What do you want uncle Fran?”

Francis frowned but shook it off. He knelt to look at Alfred eye to eye and smiled at his nephew.

“Your father wants me to take out for some lessons.”

“Really?”

“Yes so get ready.”

“Okay.”

The young alpha ran to his rooms to get ready. When he was gone, Matthew gently urged Arthur to go get some snacks from the kitchens. Then he looked at Bella who nodded and walked after her son. Then the queen looked at Alistair who's hand was on his blade, he growled but obeyed his queen.

“Good to see that my brother's wife is protected by both a wolf and fox.”

“Aye, now what are ya planning to do to the young prince.”

“I'm just going to teach him a lesson, his father will come later.”

The redhead frowned, he didn't like that idea, but the queen just shook his head. The red head sighed and Francis left. When he was gone Alistair looked at the queen, the queen took a breath. He then looked at Alistair.

“Follow them, I don't trust Francis as far as I can throw him.”

“Of course my queen.”

“And be careful, both Bella and Arthur need you alive.”

“I know.”

Matthew nodded as the redhead headed after the two blonds. He then walked to find out where Bella and Arthur were.

X

Alfred was riding with his uncle unknowing that the said man was leading him to death. They stopped by the river which was swelled because of all the rains. Alfred walked up and watched the water flowing that's when his uncle came over to him.

“Today we're going to learn about how to be the nibble.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, you need to be nimble so you dodge any attack thrown at you.”

“Like the Shadow Knights?”

“Yes.”

The boy smiled and got off his horse. Francis smiled at this and walked his horse behind the boy. He looked at the small boy, so fragile and so trusting, he was ready to take that away. He was ready to make the line of Gilbert end starting with the prince.

“Uncle..” the boy was stopped when he was pushed into the river.

Francis smiled as the boy fell into the river his little arms reaching for help that wouldn't come from his uncle. Now Francis had to find the king which was easier because around the bend came Alistair and the King himself.

“My king, the prince he fell into the river,” Francis said his voice filled with false worry.

“Alistair, get the rest of knights and Bella.”

“Yes, My king.” With that, the knight left to get his wife and knights.

“Show me where my son is.” Gilbert order his brother.

Francis nodded and led his brother to the edge. Gilbert got off his horse and Francis followed, drawing his sword. He was going to enjoy this.

Gilbert saw his son and was about to yell when he felt a pain in his chest. He looked behind him to see his brother smiling as blood stained his sword.

“Francis..”

“Long live the king.” he whispered as he pushed the king into the waves.


	7. Chapter 7

The waves washed over Alfred, his tiny body trying its best to stay above the water. He looked up to the sky wondering if anyone would help him. That's when he felt himself being pushed onto a piece of wood.

“There you go, hang on tight son.” Gilbert stated weakly.

“Vatti?” Alfred asked in both fear and relief.

“Yes, now hang on, we'll get to shore.”

Alfred obeyed his father and held the piece of wood tighter. So hard that his knuckles turned white. He could feel his vatti's beside him keeping him on the wood.

It took them a few minutes but they finally made it to shore. Alfred smiled and was about to celebrate with his father but then he saw that he wasn't moving. His eyes went wide, he started to shake.

“Vatti..no..please wake up..” he said through his tears.

The man didn't say a word, his eyes were closed. There was a red stain on his chest, Alfred knew it was blood. He curled up next to his Vattie he was so tried both from the river and the tears. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

X

“I told you that wasn't the way to the village.”

“But Fratello, I thought it would be great to have a little walk.”

“Yea, you would.”

“But Lovi..”

“No buts...”

The two voices stopped when they saw Alfred, and then the body of Gilbert. Both men looked at each other. The younger one went over to pick up the child. His brother followed after, if only to make sure that his brother didn't get hurt.

“Poor bambino..”

“The alpha is dead.”

“I know but what will happen to the child.”

“Feli, no.”

“But he needs to be looked after.”

“I already have a mate..”

“You don't have to raise him, I can look after him.”

“Feli, you're an unmated omega, who would want an omega with a young alpha who isn't even his..”

“He's only a child and I'm going to look after him.”

“Okay, but it's your funeral.”

“Will you hold him, we need to bury the body..”

“Yea.”

X

Arthur was in tears in his bedroom, his friend was now gone. His mother sat beside him comforting him. The two had left the weaving room when Francis came in and told them of the king's and prince's death. The queen had ran into his rooms followed by Ludwig.

“My little one..”

“Why, mum?”

“I don't know..”

Bella couldn't help but feel that something was off with the story. She looked at her son and felt fear for him. Without Alfred the next in line for the thrown was Francis. This meant that if her son stayed in the kingdom he would marry Francis.

“Oh Goddess..”

“Mum?”

“Arthur, I want you to listen to me.”

“Okay..”

“If anything happens to me or your father you will run to the North.”

“Why mum?”

“Because I say so.”   
“But..”

Bella held him tight, she was going to protect her son as long as she could. She kissed his head she wanted to protect him. Then she heard the door opened, she looked expecting to see her husband only to see the shadow knights.

“What are you doing here?” she asked pushing Arthur behind her.

“Just introducing ourselves to omegas..” one of the stated.

“Arthur run.”

“But mum.”

“Go, find Matthias, he'll protect you.”

Arthur was about to reply when he was transported out of the castle. That's when he saw the darkness fall upon the place he called home. He started to run away, he lost both his friend and now his home. He ran into the dark which was what he thought was going to be rest of his life.


End file.
